


In The Flesh (Japanese Translation)

by Asagi_translator



Series: In Side Out (Japanese Translation) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagi_translator/pseuds/Asagi_translator
Summary: ラグナロク後、移民船に乗り込んだアスガルド難民とサカール反乱軍。ようやく二人きりになったソーとロキは長年燻っていた互いへの感情をぶつけ合う。意を決したロキは兄に自分が両性具有だということを明かし、ソーはそんな彼を抱くのだった。





	In The Flesh (Japanese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12671271) by [hjbender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjbender/pseuds/hjbender). 

クリスタル製のストッパーがロキの手の平に当たると、パシリと音がした。その多角的な表面を長い指が包み込み、きつく持った。その眉がからかい気味に上方に動く。

「ハグだけか、兄上？」

ソーは彼を凝視した。

ロキも彼を見つめ返し、ストッパーを軽く宙に放り投げた。空中で一瞬の煌めきを見せたそれは、すぐにロキの手の中へと戻る。「何か私にあげたいと思っているものはないのか？言いたいことは？なんせ」――彼は腕を広げ、誘うような笑みを浮かべる。その両手はいつの間にか空になっていた――「私はここにいるのだから」

ソーは喉元まで出かかっていたかもしれない言葉をすべて飲みこんだ。今は何も言いたくない。口を開いてしまっては、何が飛び出てくるかわかったものではなかった。なので、ただ黙って首を振り、視線を落とす。負けを認めて。

ロキの顔面を失意の影がよぎった。「そうか。何も言う事がないようならば、私は出ていくことにするよ。おやすみ、兄上。もっとも、こんな場所じゃあ、何時なのかもわからないから挨拶が間違っているかもね」

彼は立ち去るべく踵を返し、その姿にソーは耐えられなかった。ロキが再び彼の下を去ろうとしている。唾棄すべきソーの躊躇、その優柔不断さから歩き去ろうと。二人の間に長年燻ってきた影のようなものを白日の下に晒し、名前を付けることをできずにいるソーの下から。

彼は一歩進み出て沈黙を破った。「ロキ」

戸口で、ロキは振り向いた。

「俺にはお前にやれるものが何もない」彼は認める。「だが、お前から欲しいものはある」

ロキの冷たい双眸に希望の光が射し込んだ。「それで、私の持っている何が欲しいというんだ、兄上？」

ソーは片手を差し出した。「ストッパーを」

「は？」

「お前に投げたガラスのストッパーを…この、酒瓶の注ぎ口に入れる――」

「ストッパーが何かは知ってる、ソー」

「じゃあ、返してくれないか？」

ロキの瞳に宿っていた希望は消え去り、何か別のものがその後を継いだ。「いやだ」

「何だって？なぜだ？」

「あんたが私に投げたから。もういらないのかと思ってもおかしくない」

「いや、いるんだ」

「それは残念だな。あんたに渡す気が失せた。まあ――」と、ロキは砕けた調子で言った。「はじめはそうするつもりだった。そう計画していたくらいだ――幻影を送るのではなく、自らここまで来たそもそもの理由だ。だが、気が変わった。そう、そうだ。こうなったら、もうあんたが自分でこちらに来て私から奪わないといけない、兄上」

一瞬、ソーの表情が揺らぎ、彼は唐突に二人がストッパーの話をしているのか、何か別の話をしているのか判然としなくなっていた。「俺は、俺はそんなことをしたくないんだ、ロキ」少しどもりながら言う。

「なぜだ？」ロキはゆっくりと彼に歩み寄りはじめる。「これまで欲しがった物はすべてそうして手に入れてきたじゃないか。力づくで。あんたは私からこれを簡単に奪える」その最後の言葉を顎を突き上げるようにし、歯を見せて言った。

ソーは明らかな居心地の悪さを感じ始めた。それはロキが手の届く位置まで近づくと、悪化した。「お前と――これに関しては、そんな風にはしたくない」

「なぜ？」ロキは繰り返した。「ただの価値のない飾りなのに。何も特別じゃあない」

「なら、俺に返すのも難しくないはずだ」

ロキは笑む。優しいものではなく、毒と氷に満ちたものだった。「そもそもあんたの所有物じゃないだろう？一度もあんたの物なんかじゃなかったのに、なぜいきなり返してほしいなどと言う？」

「ずっと前に俺の物になってるべきだったからだ！」ソーは唸るように言った。「俺の物にするべきだった。だが、俺があまりにも…」

「あまりにも、何だ？」

ソーは言葉を飲みこみ、一歩後退した。間違えてしまった。危険な領域に一歩踏み込んでしまったのだ。ロキは彼を逃すまいと、ソーの動きに合わせて一歩前に進んだ。次の瞬間にはソーのブーツの踵が壁にぶつかり、彼は身動き取れなくなったとばかりに凍りついた。ロキも立ち止まり、彼を真剣に、熱意のこもった眼差しで睨みつけると、待った。

「ロキ」ソーはついに口を開く。その声は開いた傷口のように痛ましいものだった。「お前はひとつ、間違えている。それは無価値な飾り物なんかじゃない。精巧に作られているし、役に立つ。とても価値あるものなんだ。ついでに言えば、かなり美しい出来だと思ってる。ただ、俺はこれまで…」

「目を開いて、ちゃんと見ようとしなかった！？」ロキが吠えるように怒鳴る。「手元からなくなるまで、どれほど欲しかったのか気がつかなかったとでも言うのか！？」

「そうだ、ロキ。まったく、その通りだ」

勝利であるべきだった。誇り高き英雄が謙虚に過ちを認めたのだから。しかし、ロキの顔に勝ったと喜ぶ気配はない。そこにあるのは、徐々に水の膜を張る瞳だけだった。

「それじゃあ、なぜ以前にそう言わなかった？」彼は鋭く問う。「あんたはなぜ…なぜ今になって、今更…なんで！？」

「それは俺が馬鹿だったからだ、ロキ。盲目で間抜けな愚か者だった」ソーは手を上げて、失った眼を覆う眼帯に慎重に触れた。「だが、目が一つになった今、二つあった頃よりも良く見えるようになった気がする。世界は…俺の世界は、最近とても狭くなった。だが、おかげで目の前にあるものに注目することが容易くなった。俺にとって、大切なものに。それらは、俺が愚かだったために、充分に理解しようとしてこなかったものだ」

ソーの深みのある言葉に、ロキは唖然とした。そして、ソーは衝動を抑えることができずに手を伸ばすと、その分厚く固い指先でロキの滑らかな頬に触れた。

「俺はそれをお前から奪うようなまねはしない、ロキ」彼は低く親密な声音で告げた。「それはお前の意思によって委ねられるべきものだ。俺に捧げたいのだと、お前にそう思ってほしいんだ」

ロキが歯を食いしばると、その顎の筋肉が固くなった。その瞳に膜を張っていた水分は今にも決壊してしまいそうだ。瞬きひとつで、その頬を涙が伝い始めることだろう。

反抗的な言葉が返ってこないことで気が大きくなったソーは、もう少しだけ彼に寄り添った。「もう何年もお前に腕を伸ばしてきた。お前が戻ってくるようにと。だが、お前は俺と共に来ることを拒んだ」

「あんたの努力は無駄だった」ロキが呟く。「私はとうにいなくなっていたのだから。あんたに突き放されて」

「だが、お前は戻ってきた」ソーは微笑んで言った。「虚無の闇から戻ってきた。そして、今、生身でここにいる」片手をロキの垂れ幕のような長い髪の中に忍び込ませ、その首筋に手を添える。「お前が生きていることが、俺はこんなにも嬉しい。そして俺は…謝りたい。お前を俺より劣っていると少しでも思わせてきたことを。本当はそんなことはないんだ。お前もそれを証明する必要はない。今ようやく俺はその事実を認め、信じている。はじめからそこにあったものなのにな。俺の強く、賢く、麗しい弟よ」

「あんたの偽りの、卑劣で邪悪な弟だ」と、ロキが言って、ついに涙がこぼれた。

「もう邪悪ではない」ソーはさらに相手に近寄り、両手でロキの頬を包み込んだ。「今度こそ俺のところに来てくれ、ロキ。俺の手を取ってくれ。お前を強引に腕の中に収めることはしない――お前から来てくれ。俺の腕は、お前のためにいつでも開いている」

しばらく、ロキはソーの前に立ち尽したまま、なんとか涙を堪えようと瞬きを繰り返し、内なる敵に抗おうとしているようだった。ついに鼻をすすり、溜め息をつくと、彼はやるせない表情を浮かべて、ソーの広い肩に両腕を回した。それからようやくソーはロキを腕に閉じ込めると、二人の間でレザーの軋む音がした。

「ロキ」彼は嬉しげにその名を唇に乗せ、ロキの首筋に顔を埋めて腕に力を込めていた。「ロキ」

ロキは薄く笑うと、ソーの刈り上げられた金髪に掠めるように触れた。慎重に撫でてから、不器用な刃で剃られて不均等になった頭の横の方の髪を探る。ソーの耳の丸みをなぞり、太い首筋を辿って固い髭に指先を広げてみせた。

ソーの瞼が震える。「気持ちいいな」と、呟いてから唐突に口角を下げる。「俺に魔法をかけているのではないだろうな？」

「いいや」ロキが言った。ソーの頭皮を両手でマッサージするように揉み、十本の指先と爪がソーの身体に筆舌にしがたい快感を波のように発生させていた。「もう騙すようなことはしない。ここにいるのはただの私。約束する」

「ロキ――」

ソーはロキの唇が彼のそれにぶつかってきたことで言葉を遮られた。そのまま壁に押しつけられる。ロキが与えるものを受け入れて口を開き、前方に体を倒すと、口内に熱と舌、ほんのりと伝わるミントの味、軽く噛みついてくる歯と温かく濡れた息が入り込んできた。薄いが柔らかい唇が窄められて、彼の唇を吸っていた。ソーは厚かましくもロキの尻を鷲掴みにし、その身体を引き寄せた。彼の欲を感じたかったし、彼の欲もロキに感じてほしかったのだ。

ロキは驚いた息をついて、キスを中断させた。「あ――これは」

「わかるか？」ソーは声を低くして、ロキの下腹部に自分の固くなったものを擦りつけた。「お前が俺をどんなふうにしているか、わかるか？」

ロキはソーの手首を掴むと、二人の押しつけられた体の間に潜り込ませ、自分の股間で存在を主張し始めているものまで導いた。「どうやら伝染するみたいだ」彼は得意げに言った。「どうしようか、兄上？」

ソーは微笑んでロキに導かれた先を優しく揉んだ。ロキが歯の間から鋭く息を吸い込む様子を愉しむ。「俺に訊くのか？頭がいいのはお前の方だろう、ロキ。昔からそうだった。お前の優秀な頭に任せることにするよ」

ロキは含み笑いをした。「安い世辞だな、ソー。それに、あんたには似合わない。それは私の本分だ。でも――」彼はソーの手の平に自身を押しつけた。「あんたの謙虚さは認めてやろう。それが情欲によってもたらされたものだったとしても」

ソーはその言葉を大目に見るような笑みを浮かべた。それから身を屈めると、ロキの太腿を両腕で抱え、彼を床から持ち上げ、肩に担いだ。突然のことに驚いた声を上げたロキは彼を仕留めたばかりの獲物であるかのように運んで客間から出ていくソーの肩の上でもがいた。

「降ろせ！」兄の筋肉質な上腕筋を拳で叩きながら言う。「屈辱だ！」

「俺は別に」ソーは顔を輝かせている。

「痛っ、抓るな！私は本気だぞ、ソー。これはひどく居心地が悪いし、みっともないから、早く――！」

「落ち着け、あと少しで着く」

数秒後には、ロキは巨大で驚くほどしっかりとしたマットレスの上に降ろされた。どうやらグランドマスターのベッドのようであり、寝室そのもののように、それなりの規模の乱交を目的として設計されているようだった。ソーはブーツを引っ張ってその辺りに放ると、ベッドに上り、膝で立ってロキににじり寄った。ロキは上体を起こすと、急いで後退した。

「ちょ、ちょっと待て」彼は手を上げて言った。「これ以上進める前に、鎧を少し脱いでくれないか。というか、全部」

「脱ぐつもりだったさ」ソーは肩を竦め、「そのうちな」

「そのうち、だと？いいか、さっきあんたの鎧のせいでほぼ確実に痣ができてしまったんだから、全部脱いでもらう。今すぐにだ」

「わかった、わかった。仰せのままにしよう」ソーはぼやいたが、その顔には笑みが浮かんだままだった。「その代わり覚えておけ。セックスを安全にしようとしたのは俺の方だとな」

「さっさと黙らないと、あんたはセックスを不可能にするだけだぞ」

ソーは豊かに笑うと、鎧や衣服を脱ぎ始めた。彼が実際に従っていることを見たロキも、すぐそれに倣って衣服を脱ぎだした。床には一瞬でマントや革ズボンなど様々な衣類が山になり、囁く声とさらさらとしたシーツの音に導かれるように、二人は裸体を寄せ合っていた。

ソーはロキの隣に横たわり、巨大な上腕を枕にしてロキの頭を支えていた。項に添えられた手に促され、二人は互いの口内で融け合うような口づけを交わした。互いの情欲に再び火をつけるため、ゆっくりと味わうようなキスだった。ソーはロキの温かな素肌に手を這わせ、その痩せた腹を撫でた。

「お前の肌はすごく滑らかだな」彼は呟く。

「ふむ、それとも、あんたの肌が硬いだけかもしれないよ」ロキは言って、器用な指先でソーの親指を取ると、唇まで導いた。

ロキがそれを口に含んで吸い始めると、ソーは唖然としてしまった。彼の舌と、そのすべらかで湿った熱の感触はソーの中心から性的な興奮を呼び覚まし、それは彼のそそり立った性器に直結した。ロキの太腿に乗せられたそれが興奮したように跳ねる。彼は悦楽半分、苦悶半分の唸り声をもらしていた。

「ロキ…」

「んむっ」ロキはポンっと音を立てて親指を口から出した。「合ってた」彼は淡々と言った。「あんたの皮膚は硬い。舌をちょうだい、そっちのほうがいい」

ソーは笑い、頭を下げてロキの見慣れた得意げな笑みに唇を触れた。ロキはすぐさま伸び上がり、大きく口を開いて長く、深い口づけをした。ソーは胸の中で陣太鼓のような鼓動を刻みながら、マットレスの上で体を支え、ロキの愛情表現に夢中になった。

ロキは感じたような声を小さく上げながら、ソーを自分の上に引っ張り上げ、膝を曲げてその間に兄を身体を迎え入れた。その手はソーの広く力強い背中に回されて、その分厚い筋肉を揉みながら下へ、下へと向かい、ソーの尻たぶまで来ると、ふざけてギュッと握りしめた。

驚いたソーは体を跳ねさせて裏返った声を出していたが、自分の敏感さに笑った。彼の下ではロキが唇を噛み、その黒髪を彼の頭の周りに広がらせて悪戯っぽく瞳を輝かせている。二つの眼差しが絡み合うまで子供っぽくクスクスと笑っていたが、やがて二人の笑みは和らぎ、もっと真剣で意味ありげなものに変わっていった。

「お前をずっと愛していた、ロキ」ソーは愛しげに囁いた。「今もそうだ。そしてこの世の何も、死ですらも、その愛を俺の心から打ち消すことはない」ロキの手を取って胸元に押さえつけ、力強く脈打つ心臓の鼓動とそれが齎す約束を手の平で感じさせてやった。

彼を仰ぎ見たロキの顔は突然、無垢な子供のように開かれた無防備なものになった。そのあまりの希少値に空想上のものではないかと思わせる彼のその顔を見た者は少なく、親しい家族や恋人のみの特権だった。（そして、この倒錯したケースでは、その両方である人物が目撃している）

ソーはそれをすぐに認識し、悲しげで気遣う態度に変わった。「ロキ、これまで誰にもそういうことを言われてこなかったのか？」

ロキは穏やかに首を振る。「誰にもそんなことを言うような理由を与えなかった」

「それは実に残念なことだ」ソーは静かに言った。「だが、俺がその最初の人物であることを嬉しく思う」

唐突に上体を起こして座ると、ロキを膝の上に引っ張り上げた。ロキは彼の固く筋肉質な太腿の上に跨り、両腕をソーの肩に乗せ、期待を込めて唇を舐めた。ソーは片手でロキの腰を支えると、空いた手は彼を弄るために移動した。ほどなく、ロキはソーの手の動きに合わせて息をしながら、その膝の上で腰を揺らし、温かな陰嚢を互いに擦り合わせていた。その刺激に顔を徐々に桃色に染め、その陰茎の先からはぷくりと先走りが零れはじめる。彼の眼差しがソーの立派なものへと彷徨うと、自由に想像力を働かせたのか、さらに乱れていった。しかし、ついにロキも忍耐の限界地に達す。

「それを私の中に入れる気はあるのか？それとも、懇願しないと駄目なのか？」

「お前が何か言うのを待っていた」ソーは笑い、ロキの鎖骨にキスを落とす。「これが本当にお前の望むものなのかも確かめたかった」

「当然、これこそ私の望むものだ」ロキはニヤリと不穏な笑みを浮かべると、その声音を落とし、ソーの耳に蜂蜜のように甘く囁きかけた。「あなたのペニスの上に座りたいんだ、兄上。あなたに私を気持ち良くしてほしいし、兄上が私の中に溢す時、私の名前を叫ぶのを聞きたいんだ」その巧みな唇がソーの唖然とした口にキスの雨を降らせる。「あなたを乱してあげる。あなたを獣みたいにイかせてあげる。あなたは私を引き裂いて、その愛で満たしてくれる。もう誰も、あなたを満足させることができなくなるくらいに。あなたは私を支配し、私はあなたを私のものにする。それこそが、私の望むものだよ、兄上。私にそうしてくれる？」

完全に言葉を発する能力を失ったソーは、辛うじて首を上下に振っていた。

「良かった。では、その指をもっといいコトに使えると思うけど…」

それ以上の指示はいらなかった。ソーの手はロキの勃起したものから移動し、睾丸を慎重に手の平に包み込む。ロキの瞼が落ちて、承認の息をついた。彼も手を下に伸ばすと、親指でソーの陰茎の先端をなぞり、そのくびれを弄っては溢れ出す先走りを敏感な亀頭に塗り込んだ。ソーは嬉しげに唸り、探索を続け、ロキの湿った温もりが感じられる奥の方へと手を進めた。陰嚢の裏側にある柔らかな皮膚に指を押しつけると、ロキは喉の奥で掠れた音を出し、彼のペニスも反応して揺れ動いた。

「今のヨかったか？」ソーが尋ねる。

「ああ――あっ、やめないで、続けて。そう…」

ソーは笑みを浮かべ、さらに奥の方へと徐々に指先を這わすと、ロキの口から漏れ出る吐息や喘ぎ声にどんどん勇気づけられる。だが、そこで彼の指先はよく知った、だが予期しなかったものに遭遇した。柔らかな襞、ぬめる皮膚。そして、その向こうには熱く弾力のある小さな穴が。きついが、愛液を溢れさせている。

ソーは笑み、中指をその穴の入り口で小刻みに動かし、僅かに中に押し入れた。「ロキ、俺のために身体を変える必要なんぞない。俺はありのままのお前が欲しいんだから」

「私は何も変えてない」ロキは静かに言った。「あなたが感じているのは、私のものだ」

一瞬、ソーは無表情になり、それから驚いて眉を吊り上げていた。「つまり、お前は生まれた時から…？」

ロキは頷き、目線を脇の方へ素早く移動させる。まさかとは思うが、ソーはロキが恥辱を感じているのではないかと考えた――とはいえ、ロキはそもそも厚顔無恥なのだから、それは不可能なはずだ。この事に関して、ソーは自信があったが、それでもすぐに相手を安心させようとした。

「問題はない。お前が両方…その、お前がこんな体をしていると知らなかっただけだ」優しく、あやすようにロキの腿を何度も撫で下ろす。「ヨトゥナーの中では良くあることなのか？」

「わからない」ロキは静かに答える。「彼らについて書かれている書物は少ないし、その解剖学ともなると尚更だ。これまでの探索は無駄に終わっている」

まだ明かされた驚くべき事実を呑みこもうとしているソーは頷いた。「血は出るのか？」

ロキは躊躇い、それから「ああ」と答えた。

「では、お前は宿すことが――」

「そうだ」

その時、原始的な何かがソーに残された目に入り込み、鮮やかな青が暗いベールに覆われた。「では、俺がこの中でイったら」――ロキの滑らかで柔らかな鞘の中に指を押し込めば、相手は息を震わせる――「子が出来るのだな？」

「んっ、今は出来ない」ロキは挿しこまれたソーの指の上で腰の位置を調節し、もう少し快適な角度を模索した。「周期は安定しているし、その間隔は長い。まだしばらくはその期間に入らない」

「だが、可能ではあるんだな？」

「たぶん。正直言って分からないが。もしかすると、不妊かもしれないし。これまで一度も…そんなふうになってないし」

「だが、その――今、やっても大丈夫なんだな？」

「うん」

ソーが再びロキを覗き込めば、そこには畏敬の念が浮かんでいた。「お前は種づけすることも、子を宿すこともできるのだな。なんて類稀なる特徴だ」

ソーの称賛に、ロキの神経質そうにひくついていた顔の痙攣が消え、著しい安堵の感情が浮かんだ。「本当にそう思うのか？」

「もちろんだ」ソーはロキの腰に腕を回し、彼の胸元に髭を擦りつけるようなキスをした。「お前はいつも俺を驚かせてくれる、ロキ。今まで以上にな」

「私、あなたが――」ロキの声が割れ、もう一度始める。「あなたが嗤うものかとばかり。私を馬鹿にするかと。だから一度もあなたに話そうとしなかった」

「ああ、ロキ。俺はかつてのように残酷で無神経なクソガキじゃなくなったんだ」ソーは言って、彼を見上げて笑いかけた。「お前と離れている間に俺は成長し、進歩した」

「そう見えるな」ロキは腰を回し、ソーの指を奥へと引き込んだ。「それに、そう感じる」

ソーはニヤリと笑って手を引いた。ロキは残念そうに唸ったが、ソーが愛液に濡れたその指を口に含んで吸うと、ぴたりと止まった。そのままソーが手の甲の方まで垂れたものを舐めとる様子を唖然と口を開いて仰視する。

「なかなかうまいが」彼はその合間に告げる。「湧き出る場所から直接飲んだ方がうまいんだろうな」

ロキの眼差しが貪欲に光る。「それはやってみなければ分からないだろうな」

一拍が過ぎたかと思うと、二人は大急ぎで体勢を変え、この世で最も古いダンスを踊るように手足を動かして、それぞれの位置についた。

ほどなくして、ロキは仰向けに横たわり、ソーの肩の上に乗せた膝を曲げ、兄に熱心に喰われながら喘ぎ声を上げていた。ソーはロキのわれめに顔を埋め、その中に舌を突き刺して捻っては陰核を音を立てて吸い、その体から湧き出るどこか甘酸っぱい蜜を舐めとった。やがてロキを吸いつくし、自分の唾液の味しかしなくなった頃に頭を上げ、指を突っ込み――まだきついので、二本だけだ――さらに湧き出るよう促した。彼の髭は湿り、ロキの愛液で唇はぬめり、彼自身のペニスは足の間でかつてないほど固くそそり立ち、真っ赤に腫れ上がった棍棒に成り果てていた。その紫がかった亀頭からは透明な液体がとめどなく溢れてはシーツに触れるたびに滲み込んで変色させている。

ロキはぜえぜえと息をつき、その顔には苦痛に似た表情が刻まれている。ソーの頭に手をやっては、掴みかかる髪がないことを密かに罵り、天井に向かって淫らな嬌声を投げかけている。

ソーは息継ぎのために上体を起こし、首を鳴らして顔を顰めた。「角度を変えるぞ」彼は呟く。「ちょっと待ってろ」

半分に折り畳まれるようにされると、背中の上の方に体重のほとんどがかかり、ロキはひっくり返った声を上げた。ソーはロキの両太腿を掴んで頭を傾け、彼の脚の間にある甘い泉までじりじりと顔を近づける。

ロキは快感に白目を剥きそうになる。この新しい角度のせいか、あるいは血が頭の方に向かってのぼせるからか――あるいは下半身を宙に浮かせた奇妙な感覚のせいかもしれないが――彼の感度を何倍にも高めたのだ。ソーのちくちくとする頬を腿の間に挟み、感じ入ったようにその名を呼ぶ。ペニスから腹にこぼれた体液がへそまで伝い落ちた。

ソーは一呼吸分動きを止めた後、ロキの中に指を三本突き入れ、それを出し入れしては捻り、指の付け根で止まるまで激しく打ち付けた。外に引き出す時は指を曲げ、奥に潜る時はまっすぐにして、きっとそこにあるはずの特別な場所を探す。

「イクところを見せてくれ、ロキ」てかる唇で唸り、彼は四本目を加えた。「兄にイクところを見せてくれ」

ロキの口が大きく開き、その表情が驚愕のそれで固まった。「ああっ、ヴァルハラよ、わたし――」何を言おうとしたのか、語尾は悲鳴にとって代わられた。震える腰を突き出し、悲鳴を上げながらソーの指に自らを押しつけては、激しい嬌声と共にシーツを鷲掴みにして拳を握りしめる。

苦しいほどの快楽に呑みこまれて我を失った状態でも、脚でソーの首を絞めないようにするだけの意思は残っているようだ。

その後、彼は疲れ切って、骨抜きになった重荷と化したので、ソーは彼をゆっくりとマットレスの上に下ろし、心配そうな顔をして身を乗り出した。「イったのか？」

まだ口から激しい息をついているロキは、手の平で目を覆った。「あんたがそれほど馬鹿な質問をしてきたことは、これまでなかった。イったに決まってるだろ」

「だが、お前まだ…」ソーはまだ岩のように固く、だらだらと先走りを溢している勃起をつついた。これまで以上に敏感になっていたロキは、電流を流されたように硬直した。「精を放ってないじゃないか」

ロキは溜め息をつくと、指を二本立ててぴくぴくと動かした。「二つの別々の構造があるから、絶頂も別々に二つある。一番刺激されたほうが勝つ」その唇の両端が楽しげにぴくりと動く。「二つとも同時に刺激されない限りはな。そうすると、ダブルで絶頂を迎えるから、本当に狂ったようになる」

ソーの表情が削げ落ちそうになる。「何だと」

「本当に酷いんだ。時には、力が戻るまで何日もかかることもあるくらい」

「まさか」

「本当だ。何回かやったことがある」

「それはあまりに不公平だ」

ロキは懲りない快楽主義者らしい態度で鼻を鳴らして笑った。

「俺は本気で言ってる」ソーがぼやく。「そんなことはありえない。両方のいい所取りをするなんて、なんて生意気な――」

「言っておくが、両方の悪い所も取るんだからな」

「――そうかもしれんが、二つの絶頂を得ることができる能力はそれだけの価値があるじゃないか。ああっ」ソーは呻き、仰向けに転がった。「羨ましい上にがっかりだ。ほぼ羨ましい方か。それに、がっかりだ」

ロキは目をぐるりと回し、ソーの体に片脚を振り回して上に跨った。両手をソーの力強い大胸筋の上に置き、悲しそうな顔をして彼を見下ろした。「そうだな。誠に残念な話だ。こんなに素晴らしい肉体に見目麗しい顔、凶器みたいな大きいペニス。可哀想な、かわいそうな兄上」

「ああ、そのとおりだ」ソーは鼻をすすった。「もう、俺をこの憂愁から救い出すものはないだろう。すでに俺は弱り、衰えてきている。さらばだ、弟よ――」降ってくるロキの手を遮り、抑えきれなかった忍び笑いを漏らす。

「ふざけたことばかり言って！」ロキはなんとか笑いを抑えて言った。「まるで私だ」

「お前はそんなにひどくないだろ」

「私はそんなに良くもないけどね」

「それは俺が決める」ソーは言って、腰を上方に何度か動かし、勃起したものをロキの尻にぶつけた。

「もしかして、さりげなくしてるつもりか？」ロキが問う。「盛大に失敗してるから」

ソーは肩を竦め、両手を頭の下で組んだ。「いきなり突っ込んで叩き込むよりかは礼儀正しいかと思って。完璧な豚野郎にならないようにしてるんだ」

ロキは物欲しそうに舌をちろりと見せた。

ソーの眉が撥ね上がる。「待てよ。そうして欲しかったのか、お前？」

「そう言うわけじゃない」彼は言うと、膝立ちになってソーのペニスの根本を掴んだ。親指と中指が触れることもできない。「でも、それに近いかも」

それから腰を下ろし、亀頭を彼の穴に押しつけ、ついに先端が入り込んだ。息を呑んで動きを止めたので、ソーは彼を支えようと手を伸ばした。

「大丈夫か？」

「大丈夫」ロキは僅かに息を乱していた。「ただ、あんたは私が思ってた以上に…」目を閉じ、唇を噛むと、少しだけ体を起こしてからまた腰を沈めた。

「あぁ…」ソーは息を呑み、自身が弟の体の中へ艶めかしくじわじわと消えていくさまを凝視した。

ロキはその動作を繰り返し、毎回ソーから完全に離れるかというところまで体を起こしては、もっと奥へと呑み込んでいった。痛みは鈍くてぼんやりとしており、快楽は鮮明で中毒的。前者にも拘らず、後者を追い求めるロキは、いずれ片方の感覚のみが残る時点が来ることを知っていた。すでに自分の体が反応し始めているのを感じている。力が抜けてきて、やけに大きな客を迎え入れ始めているのだ。先程の絶頂の余韻でぬめる鞘が新たな潤いを持ち始めている。鳥肌が立ち、髪が逆立つ。乳首も固くなり、自身の先端はぴりぴりとしていた。だが、これらの絶妙な感覚以上に素晴らしいのは彼を見上げてくる、どこか困惑していながらも優しく、そして完全にダメになった兄の顔だ。

「あんたはもう、私のもの」ロキは囁き、ソーの腰の上に沈んだ。完全に、最後まで埋め尽くされた。鋭く鳴き、ぴたりと動きを止めたロキは、その感覚に身体が慣れるのを待ち、口から息を繰り返していた。

「ロキ」ソーが優しく囁きかける。「無理するな」

「大丈夫、だから、ちょっと待って」

ソーは手近の枕を幾つか掴み寄せると、自分の背中の下に詰め込んで少し上体を起こした。この方がロキに手が届きやすく、まさにその通りにした。手を伸ばし、彼を手に取ると、ゆっくりと滑らかに上下に扱いてやる。

ロキは息をつき、頭を後ろにのけぞらせた。ソーは彼の緊張が解かれていくさまを感じた。彼を痛いほど締めつけていた場所が徐々に力を緩め、だが心地よくピッタリと吸いつくものへと変貌していった。

「少し良くなったか？」彼が尋ねると、ロキは無言で頷いた。「ちょっと動いてみろ。少しずつでいい」

ロキは息を吸いこみ、腰を揺らし始めた。快感が戻ってくると、きつく寄せられていた眉が和らぐ。ソーにもそれは分かり、圧力が軽減されてペニスが脈打つのを感じられた。

「そうだ」励ますように囁きかけ、ロキを片手で扱きながら、もう片方の手は彼の震える腰の緊張を少しずつ解すように撫でていた。「ゆっくりとだ…もっと良くしてやれることはないか？」

ロキは目を開けた。革の眼帯と鮮やかな青いひとつの瞳が彼をじっと見つめ返しており、その時感じたのだ――これまで経験してきたすべての美しく、善いものを蒸留して抽出された純粋で崇高なものが彼の胸の奥から湧き上がり、全身に溢れかえるほどの幸福感をもたらす。その正体が何なのかわかったのは、口がその言葉を紡いだ後だった。「私も愛してる」

ソーは笑みを浮かべて上体を起こすと、前に垂れていた黒髪をロキの耳にかけてやり、貞節なキスを贈った。「嬉しいぞ」

ロキはソーの顔を両手で挟むように持つと、腰を前後に揺らし始めた。「好き。愛してるから、あなたに最高の気持ちを味わわせてあげる」

「すでに味わってるぞ」

「最高がどんなものなのか、私を隅々まで体験するまでわかるはずはないよ、兄上」それを証明するかのように、彼は完全に外れる直前まで腰を上げ、ぐちゅっと肉感のある濡れた音を立てて勢いよく腰を落としてソーを完全に呑み込むと、その下生えの金髪の上に股を擦りつけた。また腰を上げて、同じ動作を繰り返す。

ロキの熱が引いて冷たい空気の感触がそれに取って代わると、ソーは腹の底から出るような呻き声を漏らした。それからそれは戻ってくる。彼の先端から滑り降りてくる温かく、ぴったりとしたスリーブがその血管やくびれなどの凹凸に隙間なく吸いついてくるのだ。それぞれの段階の移り変わりはロキの威勢良く溢れ出る愛液によって助けられた。それは泉のように湧き出ては、大きすぎるものを受け入れる負荷を和らげていた。

「ああ、ロキ…」ロキが上下運動を続けていると、ソーは耐えるように頭を前方に倒した。それは彼の想像だったかもしれない――そうであるとしか思えない。なぜなら、それほど中身が置き換えられてしまったら、苦痛は耐えがたいものに違いないのだから――しかし、最後まで貫くたびに、ロキの平らな下腹部がぽこりと膨れ上がるのが見える気がしたのだ。それが実際に起こっているのかはともかく、自分が弟の中で動く様子が目に見えて分かると考えただけで、ソーは筆舌にし難い、純粋な色欲で満たされた。

ロキの腿が疲労して震えると、彼は苦悶の声を漏らした。ソーは手の動きを放棄すると彼を助けるために腕を伸ばし、両手で彼の腰を掴んで持ち上げると、半分ほど抜けたところで支えた。それから腰を上へ、ロキの中へと勢い良く突き上げると、二人ともマットレスの上で跳ねた。

「あっ、あ、わたし――」ロキが言いかけ、何が来るか――そしてそれと共に誰がイクか予感していた。

「そうか？」ソーが最後に尋ねると、ロキは必死に頷いた。「じゃあ、こっちは自分で。俺はこっちだ」

ロキが自身を掴んで勢いよく扱きはじめた直後、ソーがまた彼を穿ち、根元まで埋め込んでは腰を引いた。それを何度も、徐々に勢いと速度を増しながら繰り返す。ロキは嬌声を全く抑制できず、中に入り込まれるたび、兄の性器が捻じ込まれて爆発的な快感を彼の中心に叩きこむたびに、声音が高くなっていった。快感でいっぱいになって悦ぶ彼の脚の間にあるその貪欲な場所は、ソーのみを欲していた。

ロキは項垂れ、その黒髪が垂れて柔らかく彼の顔を縁取った。その動作は徐々に速度を上げて短く、鋭く、性急なものになっていく。

「あぁっ、近いっ」彼はすすり泣く。「イキそ、ああっ、ソー…！」

「ここにいるぞっ、ロキ」

「好きっ、愛してる！」

「俺も愛してる」

「私がイっても我慢しないで、そのまま強くして。じゃないと、私っ――」彼のペニスからピュッと最初の流れが出てきて、彼の言葉は吠えるような声に変わった。「ああソー、ああん、今、今っ、イってる――！」

ソーは奥歯を噛みしめてロキをしっかりと腕に抱きしめると、凶悪なほどの力強さで彼に打ち込んだ。絶頂を迎えたロキの身体は強烈に緊張し、陶然と小刻みに震えながら彼をきつく締めつけている。ペニスを握り込んだ拳から白濁が吹きあげてソーの腹を汚し、それは何度も波のように押し寄せて恥ずかしいほどの量を迸らせた。ソーはそのまま彼を穿ち続けた。痙攣を繰り返してはきつく締めあげてくる場所の感覚に酔いしれる。その肉を自分の性器で強引に押し開き、引き抜く時には逃がすまいと吸いついてくるその感覚に圧倒された。

「感じた」ロキが唐突に口走った。「あんたもイキそう、感じるっ――」

ソーは振り絞るような声を上げ、ロキは恐怖半分、陶酔半分の悲鳴を上げた。兄が彼の腰を鷲掴みにして中に勢いよく何度も熱いものを注ぎこむのを感じて、また暴力的な絶頂に放り込まれた。ロキの口からアスガルド語でもっとも醜く野卑な言葉が連なって出てきた。前方に身を乗り出し、腹に痛みが走って動きを止めなければならなくなるまで、ソーの熱棒にさらに股を押しつける。

激しく息切れし、過剰運動で震えながら、彼は静止した。「ああ、もうぐったりだ」

ソーも枕に身体を預け、胸板は汗で光り、脳髄まで殴られたような顔をして横たわっていた。「うーん」と唸り、そのペニスが最後の迸りをロキの中に注ぎ込んだ。

二人は極度の興奮状態から少しずつ下りてきて、心臓の鼓動も通常の脈を刻むようになるまでの数分間、動かなかった。やがて、ロキが上体を起こして目にかかった髪を後ろに撫でつける。

「今の、やばかった」と、彼は認めた。

「凄かったな」ソーが同意する。「二十分後に第二ラウンドはどうだ？」

「なっ――頭がおかしいのか！？」彼はソーがくすくすと笑うと、叫んでいた。「私はぐったりだとさっき言っただろう、ソー。疲れ切ってる。一週間くらい力が戻ってこなくてもおかしくない」彼は疲れた様子で顔をごしごしと擦った。

「あれは本当だったのか？本当に、力を失うのか？」

「そうだ。少なくとも、役に立つものは全て。戦闘スキルは残るけど、それを助ける魔術は使えない。まるで惨めなミッドガーディアンにでもなったかのように」

ソーはニヤリと笑うと、ロキの太腿をからかい気味に握り込んだ。「つまり、俺は無力なお前に付け込むこんで、あんなことやこんなことを――」今度は上半身に降り注いだ手の平や拳の雨を止めるようなことはしなかった。楽しげにそれを受け入れる。

「ホントに貪欲な豚野郎だな」ロキは兄を充分に処罰したと満足してから言った。「それに無骨者で、野蛮人で、愛してる」それから身を乗り出して、ソーの頬にキスをした。「いつかまたこんなことができる日を待ち望んでるよ」

「いつか、だと？まるで何世紀も先の話のような言い方だな」

「どういう意味か分かってるだろ」彼はソーの胸板を指先で弾いた。「だいたい、今はお互いもっと重要なことに目を向けないと」

「分かってる」ソーはこの上なく幸せそうな息をついた。「だが、これは本当に楽しかったぞ」

ロキは魅惑的な笑みを見せた。「私も」しかし、ソーが彼の下から抜け出そうとすると、それは掻き消えた。「だめ！待って、待ってくれ」両手をソーの腹筋の上に据える。「動くな。まだ出て行かないでくれ。私、まだ…」

「敏感か？」

ロキは顔を歪める。「腫れてる。きつくなってるのが分からない？」

ソーはしばし考えた。「言われてみれば、そうだな。どれだけ続くんだ？」

「数分間。その後なら…」彼の手が転がるような仕草をした。「その、連結を解いても大丈夫だ」

「後で痛むんじゃないだろうな？」ソーが尋ね、ロキはまたその懸念そうな様子に心を打たれた。

「当然だ。でも、明日にはもう大丈夫。回復が早いから」

「知ってる」

「順応力も高いし」

「とても」

「頭もいい」

「顔がいいってことも忘れるなよ」

「それに謙虚だ」

それは自嘲気味な笑いに発展し、ソーは目を見開いた。「おおっ。いいな、これ。ロキ、もっと笑ってくれ。お前の中から感じられる」

「そうやって、すぐ面白がる」

「それなら、お前も楽ができるだろ」ソーはウィンクをしようとしたが、片目しかないのでは、ただの瞬きに見えてしまう。これに気づいたか、彼の機嫌は降下した。

だが、相変わらず洞察力のあるロキは再び体を倒して励ますようなキスを贈ると、彼の唇の隙間に舌を滑り込ませ、顔を優しく撫でた。酷い損傷を受けた片側には特に愛情をこめて。ソーはロキの髪に指を通し、口づけを返す。ロキは兄の口に自分の味、髭に自分の匂いを感じて、ずっと昔からこれを欲していたのだと認識していた。

ついに二人が顔を離すと、ロキは深呼吸をしてゆっくりと慎重に膝立ちになった。ソーのペニスが死んだ蛇のように力なく抜けていった。横に寝そべり、片肘を突く間も、ソーはずっと半信半疑で彼を凝視していた。

「さらさらじゃないか」彼は思わず言った。「どうやって？べたべたになってるはずだ。いや、びしょ濡れになってるはずじゃないか。お前、もしかして――？」

「力はなくなってる、ソー。やりたくても魔法で汚れを消し去ることはできないよ」

「ならどこにいった？」

「私の中に」

ソーはその名に相応しく雷に打たれたような顔をした。「なっ！？全部か？」

ロキは頷き、下腹を軽く叩いた。「終わった後、あんなにきつく締まるのはそのせいだと思う。与えられたものを全部取り込むから」

ソーの眉が興味深げにぴくりと動いた。「それは…不思議とそそるな」

ロキの瞼が半分下りてきた。「それはあんたが自我のデカすぎる猪野郎だからだ――そして、そんな奴だからこそ、近辺にある子宮の全てを自分の種で膨らませないと気が済まないんだ」

「だいたい合ってるな。痛てっ」それに触れようと伸ばした手を叩き落とされ、ソーは拗ねたように唇を突き出した。「俺を恨むな、ロキ。憐れんでくれ。お前の可哀想で考えなしの、豚野郎な兄を憐れんで――」

「やめてくれないか？」

ソーは鼻を鳴らし、それから喉の奥で豚が地面に鼻を擦りつけるような音を立てながら、これまた動物に見立てた手をシーツの上で跳ねさせながら、ロキの無防備な腹へ向かっていった。「ゴフゴフ。ゴフゴフゴフ」

「やめろ、ソー」

彼はニヤリと笑った。「ゴフゴフ」

「本当に止め…」

「ゴフゴフ、ブヒー！！」

「ギャー！！」

猪のような鋭い鳴き声を上げると、ソーはロキに転がり込んで無慈悲に擽りはじめた。ロキは悲鳴を上げて兄の頭を――というよりは、手の届く場所にある部位全てを拳を丸めて叩きだした。だが、能力を失い、つい先ほどの行為のせいで弱っている今、自己防衛のためにできることはほとんどなかった。四方八方に枕やシーツが飛び散る。ロキは罵声や殺人的な脅し文句を口にしていたが、発作のように笑い立てているので台無しだ。ソーは記憶にある限りのロキの弱点を擽った。腋の下やあばら骨、膝の裏に、尻と太腿の間にあるむっちりとした場所。その場所に手を伸ばしたとたんにロキに鼻頭を殴られたので、ソーは自業自得だと認めた。もうしばらくして、これ以上ロキの怒りを買うのはまずいと思い、ソーはようやく降参した。

「サイテー。あんたにそうされるの嫌だ」ロキは乱れた髪を元に戻しながら、ピシャリと言った。「昔から嫌だった」

「悪い。お前の笑い声が好きなんだ。かわいくてならん」

「私を笑わせる方法は他にいくらでもあるだろ、ばか。ありのままでいればいい。この先一生笑ってやる」

ソーは鼻で笑い、ニヤリとした。

ロキは彼の手を探し出すと、きつく握りしめ、器用で細い指をソーの太くしっかりとした指に絡めた。「だから、この先も傍に居てくれないと困る」

「何だ、お前の一生分か？」

「うん」

「俺だってそうしたいさ」彼は溜め息をついた。「あれさえあればな」

ロキはぎょっとして体を起こした。「何だ？あれって？あれって何？」

自信過剰な笑みがソーの唇にゆっくりと刻まれた。「ストッパーだ。今なら返してくれるか？」

沈黙が下りた。その後バシッと強烈な音が響く。そして、ソーはグランドマスターのけばけばしいベッドルームに一人取り残され、先程投げつけられた枕に顔を埋めていた。

「ああ」彼はくぐもった声で認める。「今のは確かに自業自得だな」


End file.
